Software systems have come about to allow telephone-like functionality to be engaged from computing devices without the need for specialized telephony hardware at the user-level. Such applications may be configured to transmit voice information over packet-switched networks such as the internet. That data may, in some instances, be confined throughout transit to the packet-switched network, or may interface with the public switched telephone network, such as to connect with non-software based telephony devices.